Solid State Lighting (SSL) light bulb assemblies, e.g. Light Emitting Diode (LED) based light bulb assemblies, are currently replacing GLS (General Lighting Service) or incandescent lamps. SSL devices typically comprise a driver circuit and/or power converter in order to convert electric power from a mains supply to electric power suitable for an SSL light source comprised within the SSL device (e.g. an array of LEDs).
The driver circuit for an SSL device may be configured to convert the AC mains voltage into a possibly constant load voltage and a load current. In particular, the driver circuits may be configured to control the load voltage (also referred to as the drive voltage) and the load current (also referred to as the SSL current) such that the SSL device emits flicker-free light.
SSL devices may be used in conjunction with mains voltages at different levels (e.g. 110V or 230V). It may be beneficial to use the same driver circuit for such different mains voltage levels. Furthermore, it may be beneficial to provide an accurate digital version of the waveform of the mains voltage, e.g. in order to be able to reliably de-modulate information which may be modulated onto the waveform of the mains voltage (e.g. for dimming purposes).